


Today

by Dirthenera



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirthenera/pseuds/Dirthenera
Summary: Today, it ends. The final battle, with the final Evanuris. The end to the Din'an'shiral.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble came about after a very intense therapy session where we talked a lot about sacrifice. I had to pull over and type it on my phone on the way home, and cried a little writing it. I've cleaned it up a little since then, and finally willing to share it <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The battlefield stank. Cooper and ozone and ash as magic and steel rang out. His muscles screamed, but he could not stop now. Armor battered, coat tattered and stained as it fluttered behind him with each heavy step, mana drained, despite the Fade all around. 

It was the end. Today. It would end. For better or worse. 

It was only her left. The most dangerous, most untamed. The one he had known and loved and hated for so many years before he had locked her away with the others. All his plans had succeeded thus far, and now just this one betrayer remained. Two predators, circling each other. Wolf and Huntress.

And it had only cost him his heart, and his soul, and one world, a world that had clawed through with a tenacity he had not expected. Soon, his life. This was his dinanshiral, after all.

But then. He had underestimated them at every turn, had he not? Her face flashed before his eyes, somehow all of them at once. Bewildered as he grasped her hand. Heavy lidded as he drew back from an ill considered kiss. Betrayed when he left, bloodied and hurt when he took her arm. Fierce as she fought for him, even now. 

Andruil's arrow screamed through the air and he took his shot. He didn't dodge. It was the only way. The only way to fulfill his promise, to finally save his people from the Evanuris. The only thing she wouldn't expect. He stood his ground.

The slow arrow could not save them all. Not even him. But it could save the children. The Elvhen to come. Her.

At least she would live. His vibrant vhenan who never stopped believing in the man, when all else saw the monster. 

The arrow sent a spray of crimson as it struck, struck someone who had foolishly dove in front of him, but there was no time. He pulled the blood struck by her magic and wove his into it. Wove Mythal's into it. He wished there was someone to pray to that it would be enough. It was supposed to be his blood, the blood of an Evanuris.

The first time he would use blood magic, and the last. The spell hurled back at Andruil, and she screamed as it bound her, a terrible sound that deafened all others around them. Supernatural and godly, bound by weaker blood than his but unexpectedly strong. Like her.

Oh no. 

Like her.

He looked down in panic, to the woman who lay ashen at his feet, arrow through her stomach clutched by her right hand. Her only hand.

His legs gave way and his arms reached out to cradle her. 

“Vhenan, no. No no no no…” His voice shook.

“Vhenan. I saved you.” She smiled, her voice weak and raspy. “I finally…. Did it…”

“It was supposed to be me!” 

She reached up, weakly, to cup his face in her hand. She met his gaze and smiled one last time.

“Ar lath, ma Vhenan.” 

And then the light died from her eyes, and her hand fell from his face. 

He had done it. He had torn the veil down, he had defeated the Evanuris. He had created a new world for his people. He had accomplished every single one of his goals. 

He sobbed on the battlefield, rocking the final empty piece of his heart. 

He had done it.


End file.
